


Lengua de cerdo

by FicNick



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Dream, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Confessions, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, Heat Fic, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Piglin Technoblade, Piglins are tall, Pining, Possessive Technoblade, Possessiveness, Pregnancy Kink, Rut, Rut Fic, Size Kink, Technoblade's rut clouds his head way too much, The barest amount of angst, Trans Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), awkward confessions, belly bulge, dream takes one for the team, emotional Technoblade, feeling discovery, heat - Freeform, oversensitivity, the team is techno, top technoblade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicNick/pseuds/FicNick
Summary: Technoblade's rut hits him soon after his failed execution attempt. (Un)fortunately for him, Dream drops by to see how he is. Technoblade partakes in a one-of-a-kind variety of his favourite meal.(Technoblade is a whole ass Piglin. He's not a hybrid, he's literally a fucking Piglin. Dream is a furry)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 1181





	Lengua de cerdo

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I promise I tried to keep it feelings-free I don't know what happened

Piglins were animals; that’s the high and the low of it. Piglins were intelligent, resourceful, and many other things, but they were still animals. Not many people really made that connection, due to the previous list, and Technoblade was content with that, because, like animals, they have a mating season. 

The server never really paid attention when Technoblade would go into hiding for months on end, assuming it had to do with his charming personality and general aversion to the public. He made no indication of otherwise, and he never corrected anyone in the assumption. He knew he was lucky that no one noticed that it happened around the same time every year, but he still couldn’t help but feel like someone should’ve noticed sooner. Not that he was complaining.

The only person that had ever found out was Phil, and it had been entirely by accident. The man had visited Technoblade unannounced, something he hardly ever did ever since he first joined the server, and had entered his snow-covered home to the strong scent of smoke and iron. Technoblade wasn’t proud to look back on that time, given that Phil wouldn’t stop making jokes and teasing him about how ‘roughly he treated his partners.’

Phil had promised not to tell anyone after the haze in the Piglin’s mind had disappeared, and Technoblade was grateful. He’d also made it very clear that his ass hurt, and Technoblade had apologized profusely. It was the closest thing Phil had ever gotten to Technoblade begging for forgiveness, and he’d accepted every apology with only mild flusteredness.

They didn’t speak about the incident often, only when Phil was feeling particularly jovial when they were alone and if the topic of sex had already come up. Regardless, Phil never told anyone, his self-proclaimed brothers never found out, and so the entire server managed to remain unaware of Technoblade’s yearly cripple. So when his rut had started only a week after his execution attempt, he wasn’t as concerned as he usually was. He’d already contacted Phil as soon as he’d woken up irritable and unable to stop his hands from shaking, his body feeling as though it was trying to burn itself from the inside.

Phil had laughed good-naturedly, telling him to contact him if he needed any supplies and that he’d leave anything he needed at his doorstep. Technoblade had grunted out a curt response, then cut communication in preparation for his two-month torture. He’d had partners in the past, sure- having partners always made ruts go by faster, but he couldn’t get something like that here. He couldn’t think of anyone that would be compatible. Of course he’d used Phil that one time, but the blond man had made sure that Techno understood that he wouldn’t be able to keep up with him when he was like this.

No one else on the server was enough. He’d definitely pondered quite a few times when his rut hit, about who would be a fitting partner for the time being until everything passed, but no one was enough for him. Wilbur’s main con was that he was absolutely batshit when alive, and now he’s dead and still insists they’re brothers- so he was a definite no. Tommy was also a huge no, even thinking about it made Technoblade sick to his stomach. He wasn’t close enough with anyone else on the SMP, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to display any form of interest in Quackity even though the man had already made multiple jokes of flirtatious caliber directed at him. The man was out for his blood recently, anyways.

And besides, If what Phil had joked about was true, he’d need someone who could handle all of his strength when he wasn’t able to hold back any longer.

A loud but consistent knocking wracked his front door, forcing him out of his head. The Voices chimed in with unhelpful advice to kill whoever was there, to make them regret stepping onto his territory when he was like this, to mark his territory with the blood of the intruder. He humoured the thought, opening the door the slightest bit, not caring about his messy hair and very noticeably dilated eyes. Air caught in his throat.

“Dream.” He breathed, his voice thick in his throat. The masked man seemingly took a moment to take in his disheveled state, remaining silent for a moment before speaking up,

“Techno, I was just-”

“Leaving. You were just leaving.” He growled out, lips curling back to bare his teeth in a snarl. Dream’s body language changed almost immediately, going from casual and slightly concerned to annoyed. Techno could _smell_ him- the smell of grass and rain. God, he smelled _amazing-_

“No, I’m not. I need to speak to you.” He said, his voice comforting velvet to Technoblade’s ringing ears. He could hear most of the Voices telling him to make him leave, to kill him- but one voice, a particularly loud one, told him to pull the man inside. To make him cry. Almost as soon as he’d heard that idea, he loved it. He hadn’t even considered the blond as an option, and he was almost mad at himself for not thinking of it sooner; he was strong, he was dependable, and he was always upfront with Technoblade about his intentions- something that applied to literally no one else on this stupid server. He watched the blond man in front of him gesture with his hands as he spoke about something the Piglin didn’t bother to pay attention to. He was too busy eyeing his slim waist.

That was something Technobland had never noticed before; Dream’s body was muscled, yes, but he was lean, he had curves, he looked just as fragile as he did strong- and Technoblade wanted to make him feel anything _but_ strong. He looked so small, as well. He knew that his rival was anything but; he’d seen him stand against the other SMP members, he knew how tall he was compared to the average person- but compared to the average Piglin, compared to _Technoblade_ , he looked oh-so breakable-

But he was strong, regardless. Techno had bore witness to that over and over again, had seen the power that he had diluted, had seen the power that he hadn’t. He’d been on the receiving end of it, and had almost perished himself. He was so, so strong. He could care for himself, could protect himself, could protect his _children_ -

“Techno!” Dream’s voice cut through his thoughts like an axe. The Piglin shook his head free from his own mind, and he stared down at the other man. “You weren’t listening to a word I was saying.” The older man said, clearly exasperated. Techno listened to the Voices argue for a moment, staring at the white buckram mask as he did. The Voices were coming to a conclusion, and when they settled on a decision, Technoblade would be lying if he said he had any qualms.

He grabbed the speedrunner’s wrist with a large, calloused hand and yanked him inside before shoving him into the wall just inside the front door. He heard Dream yelp and felt a twinge of satisfaction from catching the man off guard, breaking the buckle of the other man’s mask before tossing it away. The angle was awkward when he leaned down to kiss the other roughly, his height unhelpful, but that didn’t stop him from licking his way into the blond’s mouth. He reveled in the soft whimper that accidentally tumbled from the SMP leader’s lips, and he was hooked immediately. He didn’t know anyone like Dream could make a sound so sweet and soft- he needed more of it. He needed to force that sound out of him again, and every other sound like it.

He let his hands roam across the other man’s torso, his hand almost splaying along the expanse of the shorter’s entire stomach. He tugged at the hem of the obnoxious green hoodie the man always wore, a silent demand that Dream was hesitant to follow. 

“Technoblade, what the hell-” Dream started, but Technoblade was quick to cut him off.

“Please, Dream-” He breathed, his own voice feeling heavy in his throat. Dream’s eyes widened, “Let me have this- just this once.” Neither of them would’ve called it begging- they both knew better- but that didn’t change the fact that it was a vulnerable request.

The blond did what was asked of him.

Technoblade let out a low growl as Dream shucked off the article of clothing when the Piglin pulled away. The larger of the two sucked in a breath, eyeing the other man’s body with a burning crimson gaze. He admired openly, hands caressing the soft skin and hardened muscle before pressing his fingertips into the speedrunner’s ribs harshly and making him jump.

Dream made a strangled sound in the back of his throat, discomfort clear on his face as he arched his back in an attempt to get away from the other’s hands. Techno welcomed it; he would let him press as close as he desired- anything to get that wonderfully earthy scent to fill his lungs. The Piglin let go, rubbing away the undoubted soreness gently. He knew it was the rut speaking, but _god_ he could get lost in the way Dream’s eyelids fluttered closed at the comforting touch.

“Techno-” Dream sighed, placing his hands upon the other man’s. Technoblade’s breath hitched, body freezing as the blond’s slim fingers trailed up his arms, resting on his shoulders as he looked up at him with jeweled eyes. Technoblade bared his teeth at the display.

“You beautiful little _minx-_ ” He growled, letting himself fall to his knees in front of the speedrunner. The older man tried to step back in surprise, only succeeding in pressing himself against the wall further. Technoblade ripped apart Dream’s belt buckle and pushed his thumbs into the waistband of the other’s pants, yanking them to his knees. Dream let out a sound, Technoblade distantly registering as one of hesitance, and he froze. The Voices made lewd comments, but not even they could talk over the thoughts now swarming his mind as he moved his hand gently along the other man’s inner thigh.

“This explains so much.” He murmured, voice suddenly raspy as he let his fingers softly caress the folds of Dream’s cunt. The blond made an angry noise in the back of his throat, and he pushed Technoblade’s shoulder. Hard. The piglin was forced away, almost knocked on his ass by the force of the shove.

_Mate’s upset?_

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” The shorter hissed, noticeably defensive. Technoblade bared his tusks, fighting back his instincts to soothe the other as the scent of ~~his mate~~ the other male soured in distress. He could act as tough as he wanted, but Technoblade was able to tell- was able to _taste_ the insecurity tainting the air. He narrowed his eyes, breathing in the other’s discomfort like a drug.

“It makes sense, now, why I feel the need to fucking _breed_ you-” He ground out, grabbing the other’s thighs and forcing them apart. He hummed, more than content with the way the sour smell immediately was sparked back to life with arousal. Good- he’d want a willing participant, though he knew he'd take the beautiful man in front of him regardless. He was too perfect to let go without a fight.

Technoblade pressed his snout against the other’s naval, causing the other to inhale sharply as he trailed soft kisses downward. He could feel the subtle twitches of the man's hips, his muscles tensing under his flesh. He placed his hands gently on the other man's strong calves, running his touch all the way up the blond's long legs. Using his thumbs, he spread the lips of his- of Dream's cunt, causing him to make a soft, embarrassed sound. He leaned forward, nosing his way in-between the soft folds before inhaling deeply. Grass, fresh rainwater, even the hint of smoking tree bark- the blond's musk was _intoxicating._

Dream let out a quivering moan when Technoblade wrapped his lips around his clit. The Piglin's ears twitched in delight, and he sucked on the sensitive growth gently, mindful of his tusks as he moved his head forward. Dream's hands found their way into his mane and his body instinctively curled forward, jaw dropping as the larger man lapped at his arousal. He couldn't stop his legs from trying to close around the other man's head. His knees trembled, and his fingers gripped Technoblade's hair tightly as he tried to buck into his mouth.

"Oh- _oh!_ " Dream's voice was music to Technoblade's ears. Dream sounded wonderful, exquisite, addicting. He slurped shamelessly, relishing the breathy moans that escaped the man above him as he felt delicate fingers tug at his champagne pink locks. Finally, he let his mouth open, his velvety tongue running along the other’s opening. He was coated in slick, the taste unlike anything else as he licked it up, eating Dream out messily. Dream's body shook above him, twitching harshly at the stimulation.

Technoblade let the blond grind against his face, allowing him to hump into his lax jaws in search of the pleasure he desired.

" _Nngh!_ " Dream moaned through his teeth, biting his lip as he rut against the anarchist's fat tongue. Technoblade could see him perfectly thanks to the way he was hunched forward, and he wasted no time in taking in every detail of his red face. His eyes were closed tightly, his cheeks a dashing shade of bright red with soft blond hair falling out of a messy bun.

His mate looked ethereal.

"Techno-" He breathed, voice wavering. Technoblade's focus was solely on the man above him, whose movements had become uncoordinated and desperate. "Techno, I'm gonna cum-" The blond huffed out, tremors wracking him as Technoblade took those words as cue to suckle at his throbbing clit. Dream let out a loud sob- a sound Technoblade would fight a million wars to hear again- as his orgasm ran through him. The Piglin lapped at his twitching entrance, obscene noises leaving him as he swallowed Dream's release appreciatively.

The SMP Leader was breathless when Technoblade finally pulled away, slick running down the Piglin's chin accompanied by his own drool. He looked up at his mate, awe in his eyes as he watched him come down from his high. Dream's body trembled as though he were having a hard time standing- _He won't have to stand for much longer,_ he mused. He splayed his hand under Dream’s bellybutton and pushed softly, forcing out a soft groan from the older man. Strong, slender hands were pressing into his shoulders, helping the older man keep himself standing as he tried to will away the aftershocks.

Technoblade licked the mess from his lips, the taste of it immaculate. When he looked up, Dream’s chest was heaving and he was gazing at him with lazy, tired green eyes. The Piglin grinned with sharp teeth, moving to stand up. His knees creaked in protest from the previous position, but the discomfort was nullified by the overwhelming heat his rut forced through his veins.

The blond’s head raised, maintaining eye contact despite the noticeable tremors in his hands.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Dream huffed, confusion evident. The anarchist would explain later, but for now, all that mattered was getting his mate in his bed. Technoblade snorted, unwilling to speak as he grabbed the man’s wrist and pulled him away from the wall and towards where he’d placed his bed. He was satisfied with the lack of struggle or protest from the man that was trailing behind him, now holding his pants to his hips with the belt still loose. Technoblade made a low sound in his chest when he shoved the blond into the bed. Dream looked up from where he was on his back, concern etched into his features though he remained quiet.

Arousal was laced beautifully in the air surrounding him, and it was all Technoblade needed to continue as he grabbed the legs of his mate’s pants and yanked them the rest of the way off, his boots being thrown in the process as well. Dream whined, his thighs rubbing together subconsciously as he looked up at the other male. The Piglin’s breathing became heavy at the sight, his head clouding as he climbed onto the bed to loom above the other. So fucking _delicate,_ the blond looked, and Technoblade relished the vulnerability. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve such willingness from the usually aggressive and headstrong man, but he wasn’t going to take him for granted. He leaned down, kissing Dream feverishly as his skin burned with need. His fingertips trailed along the muscles of his abdomen, the blond’s skin twitching at the gentle touches.

"' Wanna fuck you." Technoblade rumbles, unable to stop his eyes from closing when Dream's hands gently held his wrists still. The tender action causes the flame inside him to ignite into an ungodly inferno- to have such a strong, capable, _powerful_ man be so delicate towards him begins to chip away at what remains of his resolve, and then said man speaks,

"Oh?" The blond shifts, "I thought you wanted to play cards." He joked, and Technoblade's eyes opened to stare into amused, beautiful green, complemented by the almost shy smirk on his lips. God, this stupid, _stupid_ man really didn't know when to stop prodding wild animals. He clenches his right hand into a fist, his knuckles cracking at the tenseness in his movement, and Dream’s smile turns nervous.

“Open your mouth.” The piglin orders, trying to keep himself calm as the blond lets his jaw relax to allow three fingers to slip into his mouth. Technoblade groans, grinding his teeth impatiently as the blond sucks on the coarse digits pushing down his throat. Dream gags slightly, and only then does the anarchist let up on the pressure he’d applied. Unwilling to wait, knowing that their earlier fun had assisted in lubricating the smaller as well, he goes ahead and pulls his fingers out of the warmth that is the SMP leader’s mouth. He could get a show next time, but the heat is overwhelming him and there’s nothing he can focus on more than the desire to fuck his mate into the mattress.

Technoblade makes eye contact with the other male as he presses his middle finger against his still spit-slick opening. He waits just long enough to determine that Dream isn’t going to stop him, and he pushes his finger in. He relishes the gasp, the small tremble of the blond’s legs, he watches his body push back against him the slightest bit and he thrusts in his finger with care. He distantly recognizes that he’s growling- he doesn’t care to worry about for how long he’d been doing so, especially given the positive response the sound seems to be drawing from the man under him. Dream grinds down on the barely moving digit, trying to get more, and Technoblade happily obliges as he slides in his index finger right along with it. The soft sound punched out of the older is nothing if not music.

Technoblade crooks his fingers the slightest bit, and Dream’s hips buck upwards as he lets out a strangled, pathetic noise from the back of his throat.

“God, you’re so fucking perfect-” Technoblade can’t help but murmur, barely noticing the way Dream flinches his words. He spreads his fingers the slightest bit, scissoring the other gently as he worms in his ring finger. A long whine escapes the blond, a defeated sound that makes the Piglin snarl appreciatively, and he pushes in the third finger. He’s losing himself, he can feel it- he can feel himself getting lost in the way his mate moves against him, the sweet scent of everything he is, the way he’s so fucking soft towards him in this moment- so fucking different than the bravado he puts on when performing for the SMP. When he pulls out his fingers, they’re covered in slick and his mate’s drool. Technoblade doesn’t hesitate to put them in his own mouth, licking the mess off shamelessly.

“H-holy _fuck-_ ” Dream says breathlessly, his face burning.

Technoblade pulls his fingers out of his mouth with a wet sound, grabbing Dream’s hips and pulling his entire body lower on the bed to be closer to his own. The nervous giggle he’s rewarded with makes him bite back a smile as freckled thighs make their way around his waist. Waiting time’s over, Technoblade decides, hissing at the friction as he grabs his cock and presses himself against Dream’s twitching entrance.

“Are you ready?” He forces himself to ask, happy to accept the simple nod he’s given as he pushes in slowly. The tight heat around his prick is as relieving as it is excruciating; everything in his body is telling him to thrust all the way in, to fuck into the willing body under him until he can’t even move, to _take_ everything he wants and then some, but he knows he can’t. And so, he waits with forced patience as his mate reaches up to stroke his bicep encouragingly. When he bottoms out, he lets out a hot exhale and his head hangs limply as he focuses on the feeling around his arousal, desperately willing himself to hold himself back. He could hold on just a little bit longer- just long enough for the one under him to get used to it.

“You can move…” His mate breathes, his blond eyelashes fluttering tantalizingly as his focus starts to waver. The Piglin pulls out the slightest bit, thrusting back forward with a squelch. Teeth bite into pretty pink lips to muffle a moan, and Technoblade’s hips move forward faster than he intends to. The older lets out a stifled whine, eyes closing tightly. Crimson eyes widen, and he sits up to get a better look as he moves. He juts his hips back, pulling almost all the way out before shoving himself back in a little rougher than last time. The friction almost hurts, and he thanks everything that is out there that he hasn’t broken yet.

The blond’s reaction startles the Piglin at first, with the sudden loud whine and the way he turns to hide his face in the blankets. It only takes a moment for Technoblade to realize that his little mate had enjoyed the force, and he so does it again. A similar reaction, if a little more put together, and the ex-king’s heart hammers in his chest at the possible revelation.

“God you’re beautiful like this.” He can feel the rumble in his chest, and the tremble of the other’s body makes him grin. His inhibitions thrown aside, he puts both hands on the speedrunner’s hips and pulls him off his cock before slamming him back against him as though he were nothing more than a large fleshlight. A sob catches in Dream’s throat and a hand flies to catch Technoblade’s wrists, but the larger doesn’t have the time to be concerned before Dream is writhing against him and using his legs to try and pull him closer.

The heat of the other’s body is phenomenal, every noise he makes being repeated like records in the Piglin’s head as he fucked into the pliant body of his mate. Technoblade watches himself thrust into Dream’s dripping cunt, and he shifts so that he can pull his hand away to thumb at his mate’s clit as he presses into him. Dream’s breathing stops for a moment at the new sensation before it returns with a loud, shaky whimper, his bottom lip quivering as he tries to hump into Technoblade’s hand despite the cock inside of him.

“So perfect, just for me- all I fucking need-” Technoblade hisses through a clenched-teeth smile. The blond lets out a drawn-out whine, his legs instinctively kicking out and his toes curling as Techno pinches his arousal gently. Dream gasps and grinds against the anarchist’s thrusts, his dexterous fingers skirting around the pretty pink of his cunt, caressing the soft folds and gently tracing where the Piglin’s fat dick enters him. He lets out a loud, guttural sound when Technoblade circles his clit determinedly. Still sensitive from earlier, Dream tries to close his legs in vain as another orgasm is forced out of him embarrassingly easily. 

He twitches around Technoblade’s cock, his muscles spasming in oversensitivity as the larger continues to pound into him relentlessly. The blond feels wetness on his cheeks and it makes him distantly aware he’s crying, but he can’t care enough to try and tell the other to stop.

“You’re so good for me, so fucking cute and beautiful, such a good boy-” Technoblade whispers, his mate pressing against him as he feels renewed wetness as he thrusts in. Dream then lets out a broken sound, and Techno finds every noise wonderfully endearing- at least, until he hears him speak.

“Don’t.” Dream whimpers, voice shaking. Technoblade’s chest clenches in fear. He’d- oh god- he’d hurt him, he’d misread everything- oh _fuck_ -

“Don’t say it unless you fucking mean it.” Wine red eyes focus solely on the man under him, and his heart is a hummingbird with the way it’s thumping behind his ribcage. His head is filled with one thought, and one thought only as he thinks about Dream’s words.

His mate, His mate, His mate, _His mate-_

Technoblade lets out a loud, primal sound as he wraps his arms around the other and pulls him into an embrace, fucking into him with renewed vigor. Dream’s nails dig into his back, no doubt drawing blood but all he can think is that his mate will be covered in _his_ blood, how it’s _his_ blood marking his fingertips. He’ll worry about the morality of that thought and his mental health later, but for now all he cared about was that this man was his and his _alone_ -

Not George’s, not Sapnap’s, not Wilbur’s, _His._

“I meant it- I mean every word.” He manages, breathing heavily as he slams his hips recklessly into the other. “Wanted you since the duel-” He can’t stop himself, not with the way Dream is moaning and sobbing in his ear, “Wanted to make you mine, my pretty little thing-” He buries his face in his mate’s neck, careful of his tusks as he inhales deeply.

“Gonna fill you up, gonna let everyone know-” He snarled, and Dream’s voice cracked as he moaned loudly. His perfect little mate, already having came twice and still enduring this for him-

“I’m gonna knock you up, Dream, I’m gonna breed you and kill anyone who even looks at you.” Heat gathered in his gut, his skin itching as it burned with the rut. Dream clenched around him, and Technoblade pulled away just enough for the blond to pull him into a kiss. Surprisingly sharp teeth nipped at the Piglin’s lower lip, and he let the blond lick into his mouth and take control. Technoblade could feel the SMP leader grab his hand, and felt him lay it onto his stomach. The Piglin pulled away from the kiss in confusion to look down, and his eyes filled with hunger at the way he could see himself every time he pushed in. He feels the bulge with awe, the idea that Dream was small enough that he could see himself as he fucked into him so damn intoxicating and addicting. He could feel the rise of Dream’s muscle every time he bottomed out, and if his head were clear, he’d feel like a freak for thinking that it almost looked like Dream was starting to show.

That thought was what pushed him past the threshold, pushing in all the way to the root and letting out a loud, low sound in the ear of his mate as his cock pulsed and painted his insides. He humped shallowly, milking himself with the somehow still-tight muscles of the blond’s pussy as he came. He stilled, letting their breathing even out before Dream patted him on the arm not unkindly.

“Out.” He said, breathless as he looked up at the other. The Piglin flushed, pulling out slowly and wincing when oversensitivity reared its ugly head. He looked up at the blond as he sat up, long hair messy and lips bruised. He looked just as beautiful as ever. Technoblade felt himself grow ill at what he’d been reduced to during his rut- begging for the speedrunner’s approval and attention, the disgusting possessiveness and kindness he’d displayed.

But at the same time, Dream had loved it- had responded so well to his words, to his _promises_. The blond had reciprocated his advances in the best possible way, and he could only wonder how willing he’d be to continue after his rut starts to peak again in a few hours. The speedrunner’s jade-green eyes looked him up and down, and Dream lowered his head with a shy laugh. Technoblade’s heart flutters helplessly in his chest.

“Since the duel, huh?” He asks, voice so fucking soft in the Piglin’s ears that he almost wants to ask him to keep talking until he loses his voice. Instead, he clears his throat,

“Yep.”

“I never thought that you’d be someone to say that kind of shit, Techno.” His ma- _Dream_ says, and Technoblade can feel his face burn.

“I never thought that you’d be the one to be so damn subby in bed.” He shoots back, and Dream sputters in embarrassment, looking for an excuse. The two look at each other, the eye contact long but not uncomfortable, just gazing. Finally, Dream whispers,

“I hope you meant it.”

“Surprisingly enough, I did.” The Piglin murmurs back, voice low. They don’t move towards each other.

“That’s good. I don’t know if I could just-” Dream takes a breath, “I don’t know if I could handle being by myself after getting everything I’d finally dreamed of.” Technoblade’s ears twitch at the man's words, the gold jewlery jingling softly as he longs to touch the other.

“Me either.”


End file.
